


Escape by Skyway

by kronette



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kronette/pseuds/kronette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face and Murdock find a new, interesting way to hide from Decker.</p>
<p>Another older story, this one is dated March 31, 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape by Skyway

The Team was on the run with Decker hot on their heels. They split up, Hannibal and B.A. going one direction, Face and Murdock the other. They dodged teenagers and families, praying that Decker didn't go off the deep end and try to take a shot at them with all the civilians around. 

"Face," Murdock panted as he tugged at Face's jacket. "This way." 

"That's a dead end!" Face protested, but allowed himself to be dragged along. He had no choice; Murdock had a death-grip on his leather jacket. Face wasn't sure, but it looked like they were headed toward the Skyway. 

Murdock lead them right up to the ride and started circling around the back. "C'mon. We don't have much time." 

"Murdock, there's a line! We can't just..." 

But Murdock wasn't listening. "Face, we don't have time to be nice. Decker will haul you before a firing squad and I'll be locked in the basement of the VA for life if he catches us. This is our only way across the park without being seen."

Face stared up at the gondola as it landed. "I don't know about this." 

Murdock turned to him and hissed, "I won't let you get caught, Face. Now shut up and follow my lead." 

Face followed Murdock as he walked up to the operator and began speaking quickly. Face kept an eye out for Decker, but he didn't see any army types scouting around. Maybe they'd lost the MPs? No. At the edge of the crowd, across the street, he caught sight of Decker's lapdog, Captain what'shisname. 

"Murdock, we have to go _now_ ," he hissed. 

"So you see," Murdock continued his explanation to the operator, "We was sent here to do a surprise inspection of the ride. We do them periodically without telling anyone. That's why they're surprises. Now, are you going to let us on or do we have to report you?" 

"Get on," the operator said with a sigh. 

Face hopped in after Murdock. Their gondola started to drift into the air. They both looked over the bucket and saw Captain what'shisface searching the crowds by the ride. 

Face yelped as Murdock tugged his jacket hard, sending him to the bottom of the bucket. "What was that for?" he groused. "You could have ripped it." 

"And if that captain had seen you, it mighta gotten a few holes in it," Murdock growled. "We should stay down here until we're far enough away." 

His butt hurt where he landed awkwardly and he rubbed it absently. "It's not exactly comfortable in here, Murdock. How long does this ride last, anyway?" 

"I don't know. I never timed it before." 

"Great. Just great." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What are we supposed to do in the meantime? I'm going to get a cramp sitting like this." He tried to stretch his legs out, but his thigh bumped into Murdock's torso. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

Murdock laid his hand on Face's stomach. "Don't be." 

Murdock's hand was growing warmer on his stomach. His pulse was racing. He told himself it was from their flight from Decker, but he knew better. It wasn't the first time he'd felt something other than friendship toward Murdock, but this was the first time he wanted to act on it. 

"Murdock, you don't look very comfortable like that. Maybe you should stretch out." His eyes caught and held his friend's gaze. "Over me." 

Murdock threw one leg over his body, straddling him. He kept his body from touching Face's, the nearness making Face dizzy. "Like this?" Murdock whispered, his lips inches from Face's. 

A conversation flew between their locked gazes. Face cupped his hand behind Murdock's head and pulled him down for a probing kiss. Murdock's body sank onto his, limbs sorting themselves out. It didn't matter that they were in a gondola bucket several feet above Disneyland. What mattered was that Murdock was throwing one wild party in his mouth.


End file.
